Shifu Shuffle
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: A fic that is not about dorky dancing, nor Master Shifu doing a dorky dance. For the 10-song shuffle challenge started by Mrs. Mercury Megatron. Shifu/Tigress. Rated for safety.


Shifu Shuffle

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

A/N: This is for Mrs. Mercury Megatron's 10 song shuffle challange. Check hers out if you like this. It's not Shifu/Tigress, but the fic is in the same context.

* * *

**Song 1: Twilight by Vanessa Carlton**

The sun slowly started sunk beneath the horizon, coloring the Valley of Peace in pinks, reds, and oranges. "Don't you just love sunsets? They last so much longer than sunrises, and they're a lot prettier," Tigress said dreamily.

Shifu only nodded as he glanced up at her.

"And then the stars come out, and it's just that much better," she added. He still only nodded. She sighed and glared playfully at him. "Did something rip out your tongue? Or do you have laryngitis or something?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No, Tigress. I was only pondering what you said. It's true, sunsets are very beautiful, but they are not very convenient," he explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why should I wait for a certain time during the day, when I can look at something just as beautiful whenever I want?" he asked, kissing her hand. She giggled and batted her eyelashes.

**Song 2: Headphones On by Miranda Cosgrove**

The echoes of "Good Morning, Master!" filled Tigress's ears. She groaned and rolled over on her bedroll, covering her ears. She heard the squeaking of floorboards, signaling that her friends were leaving the training hall.

She snuggled back under the covers and tried to get to sleep again. The attempt was cut off by Master Shifu pulling the blankets off her bed. "Time to get up," he said seriously. She shook her head. "Yes. Now up," he demanded.

She rolled over to face him. "I don't want to get up today."

"I don't care if you do or not, you need to—" She stopped his blabbering by grabbing him and pulling him next to her on her bedroll, snuggling close to his warm body.

"I don't feel like moving, sweetheart. I think I'm just going to say in here today and relax for once," she murmured sleepily.

**Song 3: If You Were Gay by John Tartaglia and Rick Lyon**

The Five and Po were all cracking up, trying not to anger their master too much. "Stop snickering! What happened was not a laughing matter," Master Shifu hissed.

"He was obviously not from China, master. He didn't know who you were. Otherwise, he definitely wouldn't have done that," Viper soothed.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny to watch that gay guy come on to him," Mantis laughed. Shifu glared at him, and he shut up for the most part.

"Um… Master Shifu… you aren't really gay, are you? I mean, we've never seen you with any girls before," Po noted.

Shifu sighed. "I'm not a homosexual, Panda. And here's proof, if you need further convincing." He pulled Tigress down and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

**Song 4: My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte**

"I cannot believe that you did that, Master!" Tigress yelled, storming into the empty training hall.

"He was asking for it," Shifu snapped back.

"All he wanted to do was buy me some noodles! You didn't have to kick him out of town!" she screamed.

"He wasn't good enough for you."

"You never think anyone is!" Shifu sighed and rubbed his temples. "Master, I don't understand. Why did you overreact so terribly?" she asked, sitting down.

He glared at her before grabbing the sides of her face and pressing their mouths together. "That's why!" he yelled before leaving her in a very confused state.

**Song 5: Cheetah Sisters (Barcelona Mix) by The Cheetah Girls**

"So what's going on between you two?" Viper asked excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tigress insisted.

"Oh yes you do. A student does not normally come out of her master's bedroom with a huge hickey!" Viper noted. Tigress's hand flew up to her neck. "You can tell me, Tigress, we're like sisters," she added. Tigress took a deep breath.

"Fine. We've kind of… been seeing each other. For about six months," she admitted.

**Song 6: More Than This by Vanessa Carlton**

Everything was ready and planned out. Nothing could possibly go wrong that she hadn't thought of and fixed. But even after all that preparation, she was still having second thoughts and doubts. _What if he's changed his mind?_

She bit her bottom lip. "Can I come in?" Monkey asked, entering her room. She nodded. "Are you excited?" he asked.

"More like nauseous. What if this is all one big mistake?" she asked.

"Tigress, nothing is going to go wrong. Everything is ready, and waiting for you. But we can't start without you there," he reassured.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Come on. A girl shouldn't be late for her own wedding," Monkey said, letting her leave the room first. Tigress was still reassuring herself in her mind. _Shifu loves me. I'm all he needs, and he's all I need. We're in love. _

**Song 7: Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter**

It had been one night. It wasn't like it had meant anything. They had too much to drink, then did something ill-advised. She didn't have feelings for him, and he didn't have feelings for her.

"Master?" Shifu's ear turned toward the sound at the door.

"Come in," he said, a little nervously. Tigress did.

"Master… I want to apologize. I did something dishonorable, and I completely understand if you never want to see me again," she said quietly, kneeling next to him, "But… to be completely honest… I wish I could remember it. You… you wouldn't have been a one night stand to me. You never could be. I love you too much." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**Song 8: Ladies' Choice by Zac Efron**

"I was actually quite the Ladies' man when I was younger," Master Shifu said slyly.

Tigress laughed. "Yeah, I can just see girls swarming all over you, Shifu." He smirked.

"Despite your sarcasm, it's true," he said. She leaned down and nuzzled his neck, softly purring.

"Well I guess I'm lucky that I got you instead of one of the girls in that mob."

**Song 9: Come So Far (Got So Far to Go) by Queen Latifah, Elijah Kelley, Zac Efron, and Nikky Blonksy**

"It's been a trying few days, hasn't it?" Shifu asked.

"Yes. But at least Tai Lung is defeated and won't be a threat anymore," Tigress agreed.

Shifu sighed. "Tigress… I'm… I'm very sorry that you didn't get chosen as Dragon Warrior. I was certain that Master Oogway was going to chose you," he whispered. She sat down next to him and wrapped him up in a hug. '

"It's alright. I don't mind, really. I'm just glad that you're safe. You weren't in the best shape after your fight with Tai Lung," she soothed.

"Neither were you," he pointed out.

She chuckled softly and traced his ear. "Let's just put it behind us. We're both safe, healthy, and together. And that's all that matters. We have a future now," she said pensively. Shifu smiled at her wisdom, knowing fully that she was right.

**Song 10: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

It wasn't looking good. She had already lost so much blood, and it didn't seem like the ruby red flow would never stop. Shifu mentally blamed himself. _I shouldn't have distracted her. How could I have been so idiotic? _

Tigress had gotten hit by one of the spikes on one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. It had barely missed getting her right between the eyes, and instead had hit sliced through the side of her face. Luckily, it didn't hit the skull, and Tigress wouldn't have any brain damage.

"Sh—shifu." He instantly raced over to her side at her call.

"Tigress… this is all my fault. You're hurt very badly," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have distracted you, none of this would have happened if I did," he continued.

"What?" He knitted his eyebrows and looked over her. "Shifu, I can't hear you very well. Especially not with your whispering. The doctor said that I wouldn't have brain damage, but that I've lost all hearing in my left ear," she clarified.

Shifu's heart stopped for a moment. "But don't get too worried over me… I'll be alright. And your ears are big enough to hear for the both of us," she rasped jokingly. But he couldn't even muster up a fake laugh, or a smile. It hurt too much.

A/N: It's kind of ironic that my ninth one was talking about how everyone was safe and happy and stuff, and then my last one was... well, you know, it's right above this. Funny how those things work out, huh? R&R!! Holla!


End file.
